ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Sosji, The Savior of New Namek
This is a fanon made by Prillin101, and is part of the The Rise of the Nameks series Sosji was a young Namek born about a year before the events of the Buu Saga. He was born with a peculiar power level. More than 10,000. That is EXTROADINARY for a baby, especially a Namek baby. The Grand Elder Guru took this as an omen that when he struck 10, a problem will arise, and he will defeat it. So he was famous among the Nameks. Then the problem came... And that all changed... Mason the Warrior Sosji kicked, punched, and blasted a training dummy, for it was his 10th birthday and the dreaded problem will come. Mason the Warrior (The most famous Namek warrior and also Sosji's trainer) watched intently as the dummy was ripped to shreds by Sosji's Ultimate Ball (A giant blue ball that protrudes from the hands of the user and can shoot a ki blast, shoot ki bombs, shoot ki beams, or any ki type thing till it runs out of it's ki budget.) Mason shook his head and said," Wrong! All Wrong! The enemy could have sidestepped your lazily aimed Ultimate Ball and destroyed your footing with a simple ki blast! Do it correcly next time!" Sosji nodded and this time took out a robotic enemy which moves and shoots ki blasts. It was actually pretty strong. Sosji charged and punched the robotic dummy, but it sidestepped and tripped Sosji. Sosji rolled from the ground and leapt into the air. He used his Lion Fury Attack (Creates 6 ki lions that attack the enemy). The lions bounded on the robot. The robot slapped one with ease but another one shot a ki blast from its mouth which his the robot square in the face. While all this fighting was happening, Sosji was charging up a giant ki ball. After several minutes of biting and slapping the lions were defeated and the robot was victorious against the lions. But it looked at Sosji and saw the ki ball. It froze, Sosji screamed," Death shall be upon you robot!" and shot a vicious attack at the enemy, obliterating it. This time Sosji was startled, Mason was clapping. Mason said proudly," You have just completed your training, at 10 years old you are the strongest Namek on this planet, as Piccilo is the strongest Namek but he's on Earth. Your warrior training is completed, you will defend us well Sosji, yes you shall..." But Sosji was even more suprised as Mason dove at Sosji with his arm outstreched for a face punch. But Sosji was to smart and crouched and as Mason soar over him he grabbed Mason by the hip. And suck his head into the ground. While subdued Sosji tied Mason's hands and feet to each other. Mason just used instant transmission but still laughed. The Ships of Catastrophe All the Nameks were readieng for an invasion, and Sosji was kept under high-security. For the Grand Elder Guru sensed their coming. Nameks scuttled into bunkers, warriors sharpened spears, generals discussed plans to retreat (They didn't trust Sosji). Then, the shadows came. The evil shadows of catastrophe. The spaceships has heads of dead warriors on it, and a giant dead bumblebee on the mast. They had blasters mounted on all sides. The Nameks did not suspect these numbers, hundreds they thought would invade, but not thousands! Could even be ten thousands! The spaceships dropped men heavily armored onto the Nameks ground, itching for an invasion, having the thirst for blood... Will the guards hold off the invaders? Can Sosji defeat this massive enemy? Find out next time on, The Rise of the Nameks! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by Prillin101 Category:Story invented by Prillin101 Category:The Rise of the Nameks